Malfoys don't cry
by Svetlana Black
Summary: Draco/Ron. Une rupture, tout simplement.


_Salut !_

_J'ai eu l'idée d'écrire ce (petit) one-shot en entendant "Boys don't cry" des Cure à la radio, et j'ai immédiatemment pensé à Draco et Ron._

_C'est très court mais je voulais juste écrire la scène que j'ai 'vu' à l'écoute de cette chanson._

_Rien ne m'appartient bla bla bla... JKR bla bla bla..._

_Homophobes, je vous dis : bye bye !_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

-Je t'en prie écoute-moi, Ron.

-Non. C'est trop tard.

-Je le sais bien mais je voudrais m'expliquer. Après tu feras ce que tu voudras.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas dire? Que tu regrettes ? Nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas vrai.

-Je le dirais si tu m'affirmais que ça pourrait te faire changer d'avis. Mais tu ne le feras jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

-Effectivement, rien ne me fera changer d'avis, Draco. Tu m'as trahi. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je pourrais oublier aussi facilement ce que j'ai vu ? Dire que je te faisais confiance, je croyais que tu avais vraiment changé.

-C'est le cas.

-Oui, tu es passé du bon côté, mais tu es toujours aussi fourbe, aussi menteur. Comment as-tu osé ?

-Franchement, je n'en sais rien. Tout est arrivé si vite, je n'ai pas réfléchi.

-Tu ne réfléchis jamais, mais tout de même, tu aurais pu penser que te trouver en train de baiser avec mon meilleur ami ne m'enchanterait pas, non ?

-C'est sûr, mais malgré que je pourrais te dire que je regrette, ce n'est pas réellement le cas. Non, en fait, j'ai aimé être avec Harry. Finalement, je pense que si je me suis mis avec toi au début, c'était par dépit de ne pas pouvoir sortir avec lui. Quoi de mieux que le second du héros pour oublier celui-ci…

-Tu es cruel, Draco.

-N'oublie pas que je suis avant tout un Malfoy, c'est dans ma nature d'être mauvais.

-Dégage, je ne veux plus jamais te voir !

__

Je m'en vais donc, lançant un regard de défi à Ron. Je me moque de lui en apparence mais je sais que tout ce que je lui ai dit n'était que mensonge. Non, je n'ai jamais voulu Harry et je n'ai jamais utilisé Ron pour avoir son ami. Je n'ai toujours aimé qu'une seule personne et cette personne est clairement grande, rousse et dépourvu de cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai couché avec monsieur-je-suis-le-sauveur-du-monde-sorcier. Tout comme j'ignore comment j'ai pu penser que Ron pourrait me pardonner et resterait malgré tout avec moi. Tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai trop présumé du besoin que Ron avait de moi. En réalité, je comptais trop sur le fait qu'il m'aimerait toujours et sans limite.

Je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne. Il peut très bien se passer de moi, il me le montre à chaque fois que je le croise depuis notre rupture. Hier encore, je l'ai rencontré sur le Chemin de Traverse, en galante compagnie. Alors une fois de plus, je l'ai provoqué, lui disant que j'étais beaucoup plus heureux depuis que j'étais débarrassé de sa présence importune. Cette fois-ci, j'ai même ajouté que c'était par pitié que j'avais accepté d'avoir une liaison avec lui. Encore un mensonge.

S'il m'avait dit qu'il resterait, je lui aurais dit que je l'aimais, que je regrettais. Je l'aurais même supplié. Mais à quoi bon ? Au final, c'est lui qui a gagné. Je l'ai trahi et c'est moi qui souffre. Depuis cinq mois et vingt-sept jours qu'il m'a crié de dégager, je suis seul. Seul et malheureux, alors que lui a retrouvé quelqu'un et qu'il semble être bien avec cet homme. Il y a quelques années, si j'avais été remplacé de la sorte, la première chose qui me serait venue à l'esprit aurait été de faire disparaître mon rival, ni plus ni moins. Désormais, je me contente de me morfondre dans mes noires pensées. Je pourrais faire n'importe quoi pour qu'il me revienne, je pourrais remuer ciel et terre pour le récupérer, mais je ne fais rien. Rien sauf rire. Je ris en me disant que de toute façon je me moque bien de ce que peut faire Ron, que je n'ai plus rien à faire de lui, qu'il m'est complètement indifférent.

Que pourrais faire d'autre ? Je n'ai le choix qu'entre deux possibilités : continuer à me mentir ou alors me laisser aller au chagrin et aux larmes.

Et ça, je ne peux m'y résoudre car les Malfoy ne pleurent pas.

Alors, je continue à me bercer d'illusions. Je ne veux que lui, je serais près à sacrifier tout ce que j'ai pour l'avoir à nouveau à mes côtés.

Mais la tension devient trop forte, je ne supporte plus d'être abandonné par l'homme dont je suis amoureux. Alors mes yeux deviennent humides et sur mes joues roulent des perles salées.

Les Malfoy ne pleurent pas… sauf dans de très rares cas.

* * *

_Je sais, c'est très court..._

_J'espère que vous avez aimé malgré tout._

_Bises,_

_Svet'_


End file.
